Blood Flowers
by Surrealmom
Summary: A story of Harley Quinn and the nightmarish life she has come to know.
1. Stain

"_Never fade,  
Never die,  
You give me flowers of love.  
Always fade,  
Always die,  
I let fall flowers of blood."_

_-The Cure, Bloodflowers-_

"But Puddin'! I was only trying to..." He drove his knee into her abdomen before she could finish her sentence. His eyes grew dark as he dug his long pale fingers into her frail neck. Too angry to speak, he threw her down onto the cold concrete ground and walked away from her knowing that her body couldn't handle any more, for now. He needed her to be able to function, no matter how much she angered him. He hated the feeling of need.

Harley lay still on the ground in her crimson silk negligee, rubbing her eyes trying to restore clear vision. She felt her warm blood drip down from her mouth onto the ground. A voice spoke to her; it was the same voice she had heard for years.

_"It's just another stain to clean, don't let him know that you bled." _She lifted her unsteady head and glanced across the room to confirm the Joker's absence.

She slowly rolled onto her feet and dragged her body across the room into a corner where she felt slightly safer. Her head was spinning as she noticed the trickles of blood she left behind.

_"More to clean. Don't let him see. Don't let him know. Be strong." _She curled up into a ball and tucked her head within her body. Like a neglected child, her sobbing was quiet. The voice kept speaking to her as Harley fantasized.

"_He's holding you tight, stroking your hair, kissing your neck. He's sorry. He loves you, Harleen, He's always loved you."_

Her weeping had become too loud and she knew it. She couldn't risk this. If he heard her, he would return. He will say to her, "weak, pathetic, nothing to me." He still has plenty of energy left.

She bit down on her arm to control the tears. Screaming into her own flesh, she saw that the ivory face paint had smeared onto the torn skin of her arm. A feeling of filth encompassed her body as she ripped off her mask and jester hat in terror. She stroked her matted fair locks of blonde, which rested upon her trembling shoulders.

_"He loves you, Harleen, he'll never stop loving you." _The liar in her mind won't stay silent for long. She rubbed her arms and spoke softly to herself.

"Love. What a concept." Harley needed the humour; she needed the smiles and the laughter. It was all she had. She felt comfort in staring at the flickering light above her. The room she was in was gray and cold, like Gotham itself. They had been on the move from place to place. He knew all of the best spots in town to slip away into. The Dark Knight had recently come too close to finding one of their hideouts. She wasn't even sure of where she was hiding anymore.

The night would prove to be a difficult one. A few rooms away from her own, Harley could hear the agonizing screams of a victim of torture. She didn't know he had already made plans tonight. If only she had known. His cackling laughter echoed through the night, finding endless pleasure in tormenting his victim. She was thankful that he hadn't taken all of his anger out on her. She may have met the same fate as the victim- a dead smile frozen on her lifeless body. This had become her life.

After seven hours of sobbing and scrubbing away at the stains of blood, Harley managed to find a door leading through to crime alley. "Anywhere but here." She thought. He wouldn't notice her missing for a few more hours, she knew his habits well. Or so she thought. His white face popped up from behind the door. He parted his blood red lips, revealing a pale yellow grin.

"H...Hiya Mistah Jay! I was just about ta. . ."

"Harley, dear, you know I'm not fond of this bleached hair of yours." Realizing she had forgotten her mask, she panicked and tried desperately to make an excuse.

"Oh, puddin', I'm sorry, I was...trying to sleep and..." He forced his gloved hand over her mouth.

"We're not going to have an incident like last night occur again, now are we?" His glowing eyes widened.

_"He loves you, Harleen."_ The Joker looked down upon her bruised face smeared with white paint and black lipstick.

"N. . .No sir."

He pushed Harley against the brick wall. He whispered into her ear, "Sweet child." She could smell the stench of burning flesh that lingered on his purple suit. He lifted his hand and brushed it over her hair. Her heart was racing; fear had struck her very essence. What had she done? Was he angry with her? Could she make it right? He looked into her eyes as if she had just barely passed a test. He released her from his grip.

"Take care of our guest from last night, I don't believe she wishes to stay with us any longer." He stepped back from the trembling girl and walked away from her, fading into crime alley. Harley peaked into the charred room containing the smiling withered corpse of a young blonde girl. He knew that she would clean this up; he knew that she would find this.

_"It's just a joke, Harleen."_

Harley kneeled down before the lifeless body. Countless thoughts ran wild through her fragile mind. For the moment, she covered what was left of the body with a garbage bag. Her heart sank deeper as she cleaned each wall, each stain, and every piece of evidence from the atrocity. Just another morning as Mrs. Joker.

She replenished the grenade supply, washed a purple suit or two, loaded each gun, and organized every stick of dynamite by color and size. She couldn't tell when he would return; all there was to do now was wait. Wait for the next victim, the next torture, the next beating.

She stepped out into the streets of Gotham, out of costume, wearing a dark trench coat. She stole a newspaper from a local convenience store and slid it into her coat. Looking up at the dark clouds above her head, she was for once thankful for the predictable Gotham weather. The rain fell from the sky and hit her pale face. It was the closest thing she could get to a shower today. She rubbed the dried blood from her face. The black and white colors on her face twisted into gray, as she found herself holding back her tears again.

"Get it together, Harl..." She whispered to herself.

She sat beside an old bakery, enjoying the liberation she felt as the sky soaked her hair and drenched her dark clothing. She lifted her head up and watched the hooded, solemn people of Gotham pass her by. All she could hear was the heavy dropping of coins hitting the wet pavement by her feet. She dug her face into her hands and sat silently, savoring every moment that she was part of the world, even if she played the role of a lowly beggar.

The rain had slowed, and the black clouds were parting. The world could see her now, they all could see Harleen. The face of the once successful doctor must now be hidden, years of blood was stained on her hands. This was no time to take risks. It was time to go home, wherever that may be.

She wandered back to the hide out, only to find it remaining empty. All that lingered was the horrid smell of the girl that once was. Harley grabbed the newspaper from her coat and read the headlines...a recent robbery, a missing girl, a new scandal with the police force, and Ivy, back in Arkham.

_"You're alone Harleen, not even she can help you now."_

Harley combed her wet hair back and slipped into her costume. She noticed her negligee lying in the corner of the room from the night before. How she wished to forget that night, and so many nights before that. She gently brushed the dirt off with her hand and folded it. She rested her head upon the red silk, dreaming that one night, he would see her wearing the dress. He would hold her in his arms and whisper.

_"Simply beautiful."_

She was ripped from the dream when suddenly she heard the command from outside.

"HARLEY! GET OVER HERE!" She ran outside in the mist to find the Joker's hand reaching out to hers. He pulled fiercely at her arm, tugging her towards the street where through the clouded air she saw a cherry red car. He snarled at her.

"Come on! FASTER!" He lifted her body up over his shoulder. She giggled in delight.

"Puddin'! Where we goin'??" Harley smiled as the Joker swiftly carried her to the car. She gasped in excitement as her eyes widened with pleasure.

"Where'dja get this hot rod?" She asked curiously.

The Joker slipped into the passenger seat and grinned at Harley.

"Oh this old thing? It belonged to that blonde, I doubt she'll need it anytime soon. Now, DRIVE!" He laughed in horror, ever proud of his deeds. She quickly hit the gas pedal and the two were off into the red horizon of Gotham. She thought of the red silk lying in the corner of the cold, gray room. Lost, she didn't know what they were chasing or whom they were running from. It didn't matter anymore. As long as she could hear his sadistic laughter by her side, it was good enough for her. She smiled.

_"He loves me."_


	2. Wait for me

She wished that he would tell her more about the situation at hand, but she knew better than to expect explanations for any of his actions. It was why she fell in love with him in the first place. No explanations, no predictability, no reasoning, no logic, simply freedom. There was a time that he made her feel like the only one who could possibly understand his twisted mind. His partner, his equal, his queen. It had been years since she had last known that feeling. She had always held onto it with all of her remaining strength.

He had briefly mentioned that he was having problems with Ol' Bats again. She knew not to worry, if there was anything that she held true to her heart, it was that no matter what great force he may face, or what costumed vigilante may cross their path, in the end- The Joker always prevails. Always. Nothing could ever stop him.

"Uh. . .Mistah J? Is Bats really close to sniffin' us out? Or are we just makin' anotha hit?"

At first she thought that he hadn't heard her speak and decided to pretend she had said nothing. Suddenly he leaned over towards her. His mouth was a mere inch away from her ear.

"Pull over."

Harley lowered her head.

"Yessir."

"My dear Harley, you aren't doubting me, are you?" He smiled as pleasantly as a man of such great evil possibly could.

_"Don't be scared, Harleen, if you fear him, you won't understand him." _The voice gave her confidence as she took a deep breath.

"I...I was just a little curious about where we're goin', couldn't ya at least tell me that, puddin'?" She froze for the moment, on the edge of regret.

He pulled the gun from within his suit and held it to her head. He spoke with laughter echoing in his voice.

"Such an inquisitive child! You know better than to question my actions."

The gun remained pressed against her temple as she sat trembling in silence. He watched in delight at the sight of her breath quickening and eyes widening. He chuckled softly and removed the weapon from her flesh. Leaning his head against hers, he pressed his crimson lips against her cheek and slid the gun into his pocket. Overcome with emotion, Harley's mouth curled into a smile.

_"It's just a joke, Harleen."_

Her heart raced as she placed her right hand on her cheek. In her ecstasy provoked by a single kiss, she had simply forgotten about the fresh circular imprint the weapon had left in her skin.

By the time the sun had set, they had robbed two banks and left countless smiling corpses in their stead.

"They deserved it." She would think to herself, "They shouldn't have been in his way."

The Joker tilted his head back as the winter's harsh wind blew through his emerald hair. He began laughing silently to himself as he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Ah the screams. They never tire. Especially when their families are with them, isn't that the greatest, Harley girl?

She giggled nervously and spoke in a cautious manner.

"Heh. . .yea. Um, puddin'? I was just wondering about that laughing gas a' yours, what exactly happens to someone when they breathe it?"

He snickered at Harley and proudly spoke in his infamous devilish tone.

"Typically the gas penetrates their lungs carrying out a toxin through their blood causing a rather unpleasant sensation, much like having your vital organs ripped out just after setting them on fire. Then of course the toxin finishes the job by attacking the facial muscles and tightening them to the point of a beautiful permanent smile! Why do you ask?"

Harley smiled assuringly and spoke.

"It's just, ya know, that one kid ya got back there was screaming a lot more than the others."

"Ah yes, it's far more painful for the weak and elderly. You see, the toxins..."

Harley felt her insides twist as she remembered the face of the screaming child. She boldly interrupted the Joker's lecture on the art of poison before the nausea would strike.

"Hehe, yea puddin', that kid neva' had a chance!" She continued the false laughter as best as she could.

Losing interest, the Joker rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the moon.

"Just a bit closer..." He whispered to himself as he leaned his chin upon his folded hands. Harley looked towards him in wonder.

"HERE!" The Joker commanded her.

Harley frantically stopped the car, resulting in a loud screech that could be heard throughout the slums of Gotham.

"Get out." He spoke in a harsh and fearful tone. Startled and confused, she quickly jumped out of the car. He pointed towards a dark building across the street from where she had stopped the car.

"Make your way to the rooftop. Wait there." He pulled the gun from his pocket and threw it carelessly into Harley's unsteady grasp.

"But Puddin'! What'll I do there? Should I wait for you?" He grabbed her by her fluffy white collar and pulled her to his body. He knew just how to speak to her in these situations. He knew exactly what tone of voice would terrify her. He spoke in a deep and fierce voice.

"Always wait for me."

He had always made sure that Harley played a role in these schemes. Although he had a nasty habit of neglecting to tell her exactly what she would be doing.


	3. Cat Eyes

Harley folded her arms across her chest, shivering as the bitter cold surrounded her while she waited. Her eyes shifted back and forth, looking for any sign of The Joker. She knew his plan would work, she just wished she knew what it was, or at least what she was doing standing in the freezing mist.

"Oy Harl, What're ya doin' up here?" She whispered angrily to herself.

Suddenly a pair of bright green eyes tore through the thick fog. Harley quickly turned her head to the find a dark figure standing behind the clouded air. Harley's face lit up in excitement as she whispered to the figure.

"Red? Red, is that you??" The figure steadily crept out from behind the shadows. The woman in black hissed in disbelief. Harley's faced soured in disappointment.

"Oh, it's just you, Catlady. I actually thought you were Ivy for a minute there. So how ya been? What brings ya to this side a' Gotham? 'Cause me and Mistah J, we-" Catwoman fiercely pushed her claws over Harley's mouth.

"Quiet." Catwoman glanced across the area as her mind was overwhelmed with a feeling of doubt. By the time she noticed the look of surprise in Harley's eyes, it was too late.

"Oh God, this was a set up!" Catwoman roared into the night. Three large men threw their bodies on Catwoman, crushing one of her ribs and freeing Harley from her grasp. The men threw her writhing body to the ground as she twisted her arms, desperate to break free. They robbed Catwoman of her whip and bound her hands and feet together. She was beaten, for now. She curled her head to her body in defeat. The Joker popped out from within the darkness.

"Excellent work, boys!" He smiled proudly down at the frustrated woman at his feet.

"Looks like Miss Kitty has fallen down!" Catwoman sneered at the Joker's grin.

"And yet somehow she still thinks that she'll get out of this one. Perhaps it's because of this?" Harley looked in wonder at the sight of the Joker kneeling down in front of Catwoman. He reached into her boot and extracted a strange black object.

"A 750,000-volt stun gun. Tsk tsk, I bet this thing was expensive, too!" He slipped the weapon into his coat, adding once again to his arsenal.

"Puddin'!" Harley giddily wrapped her arms around the Joker's broad shoulders.

"Where'dja go? What're we doin' with Catlady?" The Joker snickered at Harley's simple loving nature.

"Time will tell, my dear Harley Quinn. Just a tiny distraction to keep Bats busy while we get him off of our backs." Harley giggled at what she thought was the Joker's infinite brilliance.

The men lifted Catwoman's limp body and carried her into the mist. With Harley by his side, the Joker followed closely behind them, ever watchful of the feline fetale's actions. He was quite observant of his enemies, especially towards those whom they cared for. He knew her every trick, every burglary, every escape, every scar, every encounter with the Dark Knight, and every wound or kiss that followed. He was their biggest fan, as they were his.

Their latest hideout was slightly nicer than the previous one.

"Puddin'! We got _heat_! It's a dream come true!" Harley danced merrily around the room in delight. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an old bed that was big enough for two. She smiled mischievously at the Joker, but was met with a pair of disapproving eyes.

The men threw Catwoman into the dank basement where she remained bound by the cold chains. She had only the silence to calm and clear her clouded mind. Depending on no one to rescue her, she needed this time to devise a plan.

"I have a few errands to take care of." The Joker spoke in a coarse voice.

"Oh oh! Can I come with ya?" She smiled adoringly as she cocked her head. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"You know that there are certain things that I need to do alone." His voice deepened. Harley's smile faded.

"But, I can help, Puddin'! Really! Please don't leave me alone again, you'll probably need someone to carry supplies or be on the lookout for Bats or-" He clasped his large oppressive hand around her frail neck. His sinister voice was quiet yet dark.

"Sweet Harley, you've never done _anything _to benefit me."

He paused for a moment as he looked into her pale blue eyes. He released her from his grasp and walked out of the room. Harley squeezed shut her eyes as she felt her heart break into pieces. She heard his voice from outside.

"And don't forget to feed the cat!!! HAHAHahaha!!!" His hyena-like cackle echoed through the corridors of her mind. Harley carelessly threw her body onto a soft old couch. She rubbed her face on the velvet green texture, wiping the tears from her cheeks. There were certain words that had become too unbearable for her delicate ears.

_"You've failed him Harleen. Don't let him slip away. You are losing him."_

"I'm so sorry." She repeated numerous apologies as his words plagued her mind. Holding her breath, she fought the tears the only way she knew how.

Harley whispered quietly to herself.

_"Love...laughter...blue skies...clean air...no more masks...no more blood...laughter...love." _

She wrapped her arms around her body and sighed happily.

_"Love."_

Suddenly she heard a loud groan from within the basement. Startled, she sat up and walked towards the door leading to the dark room below. She merrily trotted down the stairs into the cold, hearing the clanking of the chains. She took a step towards the shadowed figure standing defensively in the corner. The woman was clearly wounded as she held her side in pain.

"Hiya Catlady! Ya hurt ya'self?" Harley smiled with pride.

"The bigger the _pretty boy_, the harder he falls...particularly on me, but it's nothing I can't work around." Catwoman's confidence could not be broken.

"Oh don't worry. Mistah J will fix ya right up. 'Course by that I mean he'll beat ya to a bloody pulp." Catwoman returned Harley's sinister smile with faint laughter.

_"_Hewon't lay a finger on me, you moron." She turned her head in disinterest.

"Hey! What? Whatdya mean by that?" Harley grew confused as Catwoman sighed and spoke.

"I'm assuming he's told you nothing of this." Harley paused and shook her head in shame.

"I was promised information about the location of an illegal drug testing on a group of cats...and dogs. The plan was to meet the guy on that rooftop to take what I wanted. Obviously it was a trap, and now I'm stuck here until I find my way out. I imagine I'll be used as bait for something, or _someone_. God, how did I let myself fall into that stupid animal testing crap?" Catwoman lowered her head in disbelief of her actions. Harley rolled her eyes.

"'Cause you're a sucker for those kinda things."

Catwoman smiled at Harley.

"I suppose."

A rare and almost awkward pause occurred as silence passed through the air between the two women. Catwoman had never known just what to think of the demented Harley Quinn. Whether to show compassion or pity for her, to fight her or to ally with her, to trust- no, these questions always seemed to be better left unanswered. She knew of Harley's nature and she herself had been the victim of her deception in the past. But for the moment, Catwoman found herself in a rare situation, almost enjoying her company. The company of a crazed lovesick girl in a jester hat. Catwoman almost laughed at the thought of two costumed women standing in the dark room with no telling what will happen next.

Harley smiled sweetly and confidently broke the silence.

"He's still gonna beat ya to a bloody pulp, ya know."


	4. Moon Garden

Harley returned to the basement with a glass of water in hand.

"Here ya go, Catlady. Sorry, couldn't find any milk."

Catwoman greedily grabbed the glass from Harley's hand and drank every drop of the brackish water.

"I doubt your _Puddin' _would like you catering to me." Catwoman said as she carelessly rolled the empty glass on the ground towards Harley.

"I got nothin' bedda ta do. 'Sides, Mistah J's out on important business, so I might as well keep ya hydrated until he comes back for whatever he's got planned."

Catwoman rolled her eyes and scoffed at Harley.

"How do you know he'll _come back _at all?"

Harley's voice deepened slightly.

"My Puddin' always comes back to me." Harley crouched down to pick up the glass and turned her back to Catwoman.

"You mean **you **always come back to **him**." Catwoman paused for a moment waiting for a response. Harley stood motionless.

"You've clung to The Joker for years, _then _ran off and moved onto Ivy after the violence become too much, and of course straight back to your drug, The Joker, again. You've never been much more than a sidekick. Have you, Ms. Quinn? Afraid you can't do it on your own?"

Harley snarled at Catwoman.

"Ya know, I always thought you were an okay gal, but when it comes down to it, you're just a pathetic, weaker, and useless version of _the Bat _aint' cha?"

Catwoman lifted her claw in the air for a moment.

"You aren't even worth it, Harley Quinn. You'll _always _need someone. That's what makes us so different. Your life has become a worthless cesspool of deceit and shame, false hope and pathetic puppy love. You'll die most likely by his hand, swallowing his lies to the very end. You know this just as well as I do."

Beneath the ivory paint, Harley's face grew red. She screamed as she smashed the glass against the wall, inches away from Catwoman's head. The pieces of shattered glass framed Catwoman's face.

"YA DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!"

Harley thrust her foot into Catwoman's already bruised rib cage. She smiled as Catwoman curled her body in pain. Harley continued with a back handed slap to her face and a kick to her neck. Catwoman lay on the ground groaning slightly in pain.

"You'll see, Mistah J is gonna rip you apart and feed ya to the hyenas! And we'll be laughin' togetha the whole time! HAHahaha!"

Catwoman lowered her head in disappointment.

"...And you just keep believing him."

Harley uncoiled her fists and turned her head away. She had no strength left to fight Catwoman's words. Leaving the wounded woman in the corner, she slowly walked out of the violent room, silent and unsure. As she closed the door behind her, she suddenly felt trapped in the tight revealing material of her costume. She ripped it off and slipped into her old white sweater. Seeing no other available option, she spotted a pair of The Joker's purple pants she had hung to dry and slid into them. Although they were a loose fit, a belt solved the problem easily.

She wore her dark coat and stepped onto the streets of Gotham. As she walked down the street, she almost regretted leaving at all. The smoke, the glaring lights, the lost children, the addicts, and the prostitutes surrounded Harley as she wandered down the street and deeper into downtown Gotham. She spotted a local run-down deli near the corner of the street. As she entered the deli, she looked at her surroundings in disgust. Although she was hungry, she dare not touch any of the suspicious looking food. She sat down and rested her head on her folded arms and stared out through the glass window. She witnessed two men fighting over a scantily dressed woman. As she watched the fight grow, she began creating a story for each person. A family, friends and a love for each one. She knew the truth, but a fantasy every now and then was often necessary. She took a napkin from the table and a pen from her pocket. She didn't know when she would have another opportunity to write.

_It's been about two months since I've seen you. Remember that jewel heist we pulled off the last time? That was fun, Red. We should do it again soon. I just got word that you're back in Arkham. Really sorry about that, wish I could have been there for you. Puddin' and I have been traveling a lot lately. I think the B-man is on our tail. But don't worry; we've got a little surprise for him! I'll get you outta there, I just need a little more time. I don't really know what Mr J is planning._

_Miss Ya Much,_

_ Harley Q_

She folded the napkin and slipped it into her pocket. It was 4AM and Harley depended on The Joker to return by sunrise. As she stepped out into the pollution, she hailed a taxi to escape, and for one last stop.

"Hey! Taxi! Straight to Arkham, buddy!" She could find her way to Arkham with her eyes closed.

As they approached the familiar dark building, Harley threw a wad of cash at the driver and hopped out of the car. She risked everything by being anywhere near Arkham. Her face, masked or unmasked, was widely known in this area. The sun had yet to rise, she had time. She depended only on the fading stars to guide her.

Just in front of the gates of Arkham, it looked as if the moon's reflection had hit the soft earth beneath the eternal clouds of Gotham. In reality, it was a small round garden filled with pale white roses, which shone beneath the stars. Poison Ivy, being one of the better-behaved patients, was often allowed to care for her garden under supervision. Harley kneeled before the flowers and inhaled deeply. Like the woman herself, the scent of Poison Ivy's roses was a temptation few could resist. Harley sighed reminiscently. She slipped the note deep within in the bed of roses knowing that Ivy would find it by morning. Silently, Harley left Arkham unseen.

Tired and hungry, Harley made her way back to the hideout. She hadn't slept in the past 36 hours and it was beginning to catch up with her. Though reluctant to, she thought it best to give a small ration of food to Catwoman. She wrapped a piece of bread she had stolen from downtown and brought it downstairs.

"Okay Catlady, ya get one piece a' bread. No more, no le-" Harley stopped and gasped at the sight of the empty chains in the corner of the room. She paused for a moment as her eyes shifted back and forth, looking for the lost prisoner. Her breath quickened.

"...listen, I'm sorry about hurtin' you, can ya please come back? Mistah J...he'll get real angry with me. Please?" Harley stood in the chilling silence, praying for an answer. She knew better. She knew that Catwoman wasn't in the room, the building, or possibly even in Gotham by now.

Harley whimpered in fear as she ran up the stairs. Panicking as she struggled to gather her thoughts.

"Alright...she's gotta be close. How far could she have gotten?"

Suddenly the door flew open. The Joker stood in the doorway covered in bloody scratches. He held Catwoman's limp body over his shoulder.

"Try uptown Gotham."


	5. J

"Puddin'! You found her! I-" The Joker smashed his fist into her face.

"Fool! _You _let her get AWAY! Your _only _job was to make sure that the cat wouldn't escape! You couldn't even do **THAT**??"

Again, his fist hit Harley's face, now wet with tears. Her voice was fading.

"But Puddin'! I-I tried, really! It's just that...well, she's tricky, Puddin'! She's Catwoman, after all! I'm sorry!"

He struck her once more, this time knocking her to the ground.

"I **know **who this is." He dropped Catwoman's body to the ground and pointed to her.

"_This _is an essential part of my plans. _You _on the other hand..." Harley raised her hand above her head in fear.

"Lucky for me I caught the little minx prowling about, I even got to test my new stun gun on her! Two birds with one stone. Hah!" Harley quickly glanced at the scorched wound on Catwoman's side in disgust.

"Take care of the cat, and _make sure _that her chains are _tight_. I want her to be gasping for air."

Harley dragged Catwoman's body to the basement. She reinforced the chains and propped her up against the wall.

"Hey, Hey! Catlady, wake up." Harley gave Catwoman a light slap across her face.

"Wha...what? Where am..?" Catwoman glanced at her surroundings, suddenly remembering the situation at hand.

"Crap." She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes in disappointment.

"Yea, ya shouldn't have gotten in his way." Harley's attempts to justify The Joker's actions were often useless.

Catwoman scoffed at Harley.

"By the looks of the swelling on your face, _you _shouldn't have been in his way either."

Harley's voice grew deep and solemn.

"At least _I'm _not in love with a sworn enemy. My Puddin' loves me. Whether you believe me or not, I really don't care." Harley turned from Catwoman and began to walk towards the stairs.

"The next time he shows you how much he _loves _you, there better be an ambulance nearby." Catwoman knew that her spirit was broken easily. Harley walked up the stairs and opened the door. She spoke spitefully.

"Have fun rotting away down here."

Harley closed the door behind her and found The Joker sitting on the velvet green couch, seemingly deep in thought. She spoke faintly.

"She's all chained up, Puddin'. I think ya hurt her pretty bad, she's not goin' anywhere."

He raised his head slowly.

"There's blood on your lips."

Harley quickly wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Oh...heh, yea. Ya sure can throw a punch, Mistah J!" Harley chuckled nervously.

"Sit." He demanded.

Willing to endure his abuse in exchange for love, Harley boldly walked towards The Joker and sat beside him. She rested her head against his shoulder, no longer caring about the consequences.

"You've been quite careless lately."

Harley closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Puddin'."

He placed his gloved hand on her knee. It was the gentlest touch she had felt in years.

"I'll do bedda, I promise." She lowered her head in shame. He reached out his hand to her chin and lifted her head, looking directly into her eyes.

"For your sake, I hope so." He kissed her, leaving traces of her blood on his lips. Slowly, he pulled a dagger from his pocket and placed it below her neck.

"My dear, Harley Quinn. You can't be _this _simple-minded." He slid the dagger through the collar of her white sweater and pulled downward, tearing the soft material off in disgust.

"Dr. Quinzel died years ago. Should I even have to explain this?" He threw her jester costume at her face.

"You know who you are. You _know _to whom your heart belongs." He placed the dagger to the middle of her chest and lightly pressed down. She barely felt the pain, but the fear was all too real. She screamed in terror.

"Puddin', ya hurtin' me!!" She closed her eyes and turned her head as he lifted the knife from her chest.

"There we are! Now you won't forget. Ever again. That puts a smile on my face." He grinned at Harley. She looked down at her chest to find the letter "J" carved in blood. She felt dizzy as her neck gave in and her head fell backwards. Her vision grew blurry as her delicate mind became lost in a void of pain and misery beneath the sound of the heavy raindrops pounding against the rooftop. The dawn had emerged as a fierce hunting ground of doubt. She thought of winning the gymnastics championship back in high school, the ethereal white clouds she had once seen in Metropolis. She thought of Poison Ivy's moon garden and never shed a single tear.

_"Love...laughter...blue skies...clean air...no more masks...no more blood...laughter...love." _

_"Love"_

_ -_

The sun had risen and he had left her side hours ago to do whatever heinous deed there was to be done. Although her eyes were shut tightly throughout the hours of the dark morning, she hadn't slept. She lay perfectly still as she slowly opened her eyes. Hearing only the sound of her breath, she glanced across the room to find him gone. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, still feeling dazed and tired. The heat was gone. She shivered as she watched her cold breath rise from her mouth and into the dead air. She stood up and walked to the bed, tearing the blanket form the sheets and wrapping it around her body. The shreds of her sweater were nowhere in sight, she knew he had disposed of them. All that remained was her jester costume lying next to her feet, waiting for her. With the blanket trailing behind her, she walked towards the door leading to the basement. Quietly, she walked down the steps to find Catwoman sleeping uneasily in the corner.

Harley pushed her matted hair away from her face and crouched down in the corner next to Catwoman. She curled her body into the blanket and tucked her head into her chest as she leaned against the wall. Catwoman slowly opened her eyes.

"Uh...Harley? What...? Harley lifted her head, looking at Catwoman directly in her eyes. Catwoman's expression changed into a look of despair at the sight of Harley's face. Not because of the blood or the bruises, but because of Harley's expression of hopelessness. Catwoman put her hand on Harley's shoulder.

"We'll get him."


	6. Release

After the first hot shower she'd had in weeks, she slipped into her jester costume and waited. She sat patiently on the couch, knowing that he would return any minute. The door flew open. The Joker screamed the orders at her.

"Harley! Bats' has sniffed us out, get the supplies. NOW." Harley pouted.

"No. I **want **him to find us." The Joker paused as his jaw dropped.

"You...WHAT??"

Harley snapped at him.

"I _WANT _him ta find us! I'd rather be stuck in _Arkham _than this hell hole!" She folded her arms, not budging from the couch. He approached her and dug his fingers into her shoulders.

"You UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-" He heard the loud crash on the back of his head before he hit the ground. Catwoman stood behind the twitching body of The Joker, holding the broken wooden chair.

"Nothing works better than a chair to the back of the head." Catwoman smiled at Harley. She reached into The Joker's coat and pulled out her stun gun.

"I'll be taking this..."She slipped the weapon deep into her boot. Harley looked down at The Joker's lifeless body.

"I gotta get outta here, Catlady. Don't know how long Mistah J is gonna be out…and if Bats' finds me, he'll throw me back inta' Arkham." Harley's eyes wandered nervously.

"I won't let him do that." Catwoman grabbed Harley's arm.

"C'mon. We're getting out of here." The two women fled the hideout, not knowing exactly where they needed to be or how they would get there.

"Uh...Catlady? How far we gonna get in broad daylight? I mean, you in your kitty costume...and me, well, ya know. Don't ya think Bats'll spot us?"

"I can get you past this dump and through uptown Gotham. I may even be able to find you a hiding spot. After that, you're on your own." Harley nodded compliantly.

The two of them climbed onto the rooftop. Catwoman knew that their only other option was the Gotham sewer system. Killer Croc had been sighted there recently and she knew hadn't the strength to take him down, even with Harley's help. The rooftop was the safest way for two well-known criminals travel in the daylight. Catwoman suddenly paused.

"Get down." She had spotted the batmobile, motionless, down the street, only a block away from the hideout.

"Damn...The Joker was right." Catwoman squinted her eyes, detecting any motion on the street.

"He's neva been wrong." Harley smiled as Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Alright. He's out there somewhere looking for The Joker and you, maybe even me. He's must know that he's close if he's willing to travel in the sunlight. We just have to stay low." Catwoman was caught between the sun and the Dark Knight. She tried not to show her lack of hope for the situation.

"Maybe if we-" The two women suddenly stopped to see the two large black boots in front of their faces.

"H-Hiya B-man!" Harley smiled pleasantly. Catwoman sighed.

"Damn it." Catwoman lowered her head. She stood up slowly and placed her hands on her hips.

"_He's_ not with us." Catwoman looked directly into Batman's eyes.

"But **_she _**is." Batman spoke angrily as he looked down at Harley.

"The kid's been through a lot, so I snuck her out. Big deal." Catwoman turned her head from him. He grasped her arm.

"The **BIG DEAL **is that she was involved in a murder at the bank two nights ago. He could have hurt you. _She _could have hurt you. You know where she belongs." Catwoman moved her head inches away from Batman's face and whispered harshly.

"Did you want me to just sit around chained up and do nothing?? He was going to _hurt her_." Batman stared at Catwoman in puzzlement.

"CORRECTION!"

The silence was suddenly broken as the crazed pale man, whose blood was trickling down his forehead, stood before them.

"I _AM _going to hurt her." Harley's eyes widened. She stuttered in terror.

"P-Pudin'! W-What're ya doin' here?" Harley's felt her chest cave in.

"What am _I_ doing here?? He...hehe...heheha...haha...hAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHA**!!!!" He fell to his knees in laughter. Batman reached out to Catwoman and pulled her to his side. Harley cautiously took a step closer to The Joker.

"I'm real sorry, Puddin'...but…ya hurt me so bad." The Joker stood up and opened his arms to her.

"My _dearest_ Harley Quinn, don't you trust me?" He smiled as she paused.

"Y-yes Puddin'! I do!" She ran into his arms and held him tight. The Joker gently placed one hand on her head and the other on the white flower on his suit.

"You probably shouldn't." He pinched his flower and pushed her face into the purple gas it released. Batman swiftly shielded Catwoman with his dark cloak.

"Puddin'...how..." She fell to her knees.

"Oh that's right! I forgot to tell you! It's the new gas that I've been testing at night. Do you like it? It works _much _better now." Her eyes widened as her lips curled into the sinister smile. The words poured into her mind as the toxins poisoned her blood.

_"...the gas penetrates their lungs carrying out a toxin through their blood causing a rather unpleasant sensation, much like having your vital organs ripped out just after setting them on fire..."_

She groaned in the twisted pain she felt run through her body. The faces of the countless victims of the gas' torment flashed before her eyes. The husbands and wives, the mothers and their children, the old, the young, and the sick. Envying the bittersweet release of the torture they had met, she couldn't find of any remorse for the dead. Only a sense of acceptance of her inevitable fate, whether she lived or died, her hands would always be stained with their blood. Unable to show any kind of facial expression of agony, she simply gave into the numbing sound of her own laughter.

_"It's just a joke, Harleen."_


	7. Flesh

"Jesus, Harley!" Catwoman screamed.

She ripped her arm away from Batman. Harley began laughing uncontrollably as she felt the poison seep into her mind. The air around her became thick like black tar. She gasped for air, as her eyes grew watery. Catwoman turned to Batman and shouted.

"I KNOW you have something in that belt of yours to help her!"

The Joker lifted Harley's frozen body over his shoulder.

"Sorry, kiddies, but Harl and I must be leaving. There is much to be done!" Batman stepped in front of The Joker.

"I don't think so."

The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Oh Battyman, time is ticking away for Ol' Harley here, I really don't have time to chat."

Batman remained motionless.

"Put her down." He raised his head and glared at The Joker, basking in his glorious terror as Gotham's harsh winds lifted his cloak into the air.

"Oh alright. But first…" The Joker quickly turned around to find Catwoman behind him, just about to attack. She froze.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…" He threw Harley's twitching body at Catwoman, forcing her to the ground.

"Shame on ME!! HAHAHAHA!!"

Batman attacked The Joker like a hawk and beat him to the ground. Catwoman struggled beneath Harley's body.

"Harley! Oh God…" Catwoman couldn't take her eyes away from the sight of her delirious smile. Foam seeped out of the crevices of Harley's teeth.

"Batman! Get over HERE!" I know you carry an anti-toxin!"

To let the sick girl die, or let the even _sicker_ man escape. Batman's scientific mind was caught in the madness of the situation. Did The Joker want his servant back, or did he simply seek revenge? Did this madman even grasp the concept of revenge anymore? Was he trying to kill Harley, or was he slowly driving her even more insane than she already was? Batman threw The Joker to the ground and ran to Harley's side.

"This should be enough." He removed a small black container from his belt, along with the device that would inject the antidote. He prepared it for application. The Joker stood up, dizzy from the well-deserved abuse.

"Oh Bats, you _know_ how I love medical drama!" The Joker pulled the gun from his suit. He aimed directly at Catwoman.

"Lets add to the fun!" The trigger was pulled.

Ever the hero, Batman attempted to throw his own body in the path of the bullet. Catwoman kicked him fiercely in his abdomen, preventing his act of sacrifice. She received the bullet in her left shoulder. The sound of the shot echoed through the sky as the citizens of Gotham wandering the streets suddenly stopped, although this familiar sound never fully surprised anyone who had lived in Gotham for so long. Batman turned to The Joker, his face doused in hatred. Catwoman screamed in pain as she gripped Batman's arm. Her claws unintentionally dug into his flesh. Proud of his deed, The Joker laughed hysterically. She struggled to speak.

"I…I'm fine…just give her the medicine…"

Batman hesitated.

"Lie still."

Catwoman smiled faintly as her breathing became labored.

"You…know me better…than that."

Batman quickly applied the anti-toxin to Harley.

"Shall we try for another, then?" The Joker aimed his gun at Batman. Suddenly the weapon was ripped from his hands. Catwoman grasped her shoulder, restricting the blood flow as she shuddered in pain. Although she was injured, she knew she had strength left. The adrenaline alone could pull her through. She knew her body too well to doubt her own power.

"Jeez, a bullet lodged in your flesh and you still continue to fight? Who do you think you are? _Batman_??" The Joker cackled as Catwoman smiled at him in disgust.

"Thank you _so_ _much_ for giving me _one more_ reason to kick your **chalk-white** ass." She curled her claws.

Harley kicked and screamed in delirium as the anti-toxin coursed through her veins. Her neck twisted as she tightened her hands around Batman's arms. Slowly her vision was restored.

"_…My head…_" Harley rubbed her eyes. Batman stood up and looked down at her.

"You're fine."

She reached her hand out to him as he swiftly left her side, his cape brushed against her face.

"Wait…wait!" She struggled to lift her head off of the ground as she stared in horror at the sight of Catwoman electrocuting The Joker with her stun gun.

"Feels good, doesn't it?!" Catwoman found sick pleasure in causing The Joker the same pain he had caused her. At times, she found that her dark side was difficult to control. No matter how she tried to suppress it, cruelty was in her blood.

"_Save him, Harleen."_

"NO!!!" Harley struggled to stand but managed to throw her body over The Joker, whose body had become tired and motionless. Batman sighed in disappointment. He had known that this would happen. He'd witnessed the sacrifices Harley had made in the past; her irrational actions never fazed him. Catwoman kneeled down near Harley.

"Harley…he poisoned you. Let us take care of him." Harley's eyes were filled with tears as her voice became muddled with hatred.

"You're not gonna throw me OR my Puddin' BACK INTA ARKHAM!!!! I've spent **months** of my life in that hellhole! And I'm NOT lettin' ya hurt him anymore!!!" Harley dug her heel into Catwoman's bullet wound. She hit the ground, clutching the wound, breathing heavily in pain. There was more damage done than she had expected.

Harley lifted her body, standing in front of The Joker, guarding him as if she was protecting her child's life. Batman lowered his head.

"Harley, you foolish amateur. You're weak. Beaten. Bruised. Don't underestimate the potency of his laughing gas. I can't say how far the anti-toxin will carry you. He'll do it again if I don't put him away **now**. Step down." Harley took a deep breath and tightened her fists.

"I am sick of people telling me that he wants to hurt me, that he uses me, that he doesn't love me. You, Dark Knight, don't know what love is. You're a cold unfeelin' jerk that just prowls around this god damned city like it's your greatest piece a' work or somethin'! This city is a dark, loveless joke that everybody seems to fall for, especially you! You act like you're the answer to ALL a' Gotham's problems, but you're just a faceless victim! Just like the rest...no different! **Love** is the only thing that can save us now. No matter how harsh it is or what innocence is lost. It's the only answer! It's the only way out..."

"Harley…if **love** is the only way out, why are you still here in the cold?"

A flame grew within Harley. It spread throughout her entire being.

Catwoman watched in horror as Harley reached for the gun lying inches away from The Joker's stiff hand.

"**NO**!!"

Harley pulled the trigger twice. Batman's body dove off of the roof and through the air like a dark cloud descending from the sky. The city fell silent. Harley stood in complete shock of her deed, holding the smoking gun in her trembling hand.


	8. Savior

Catwoman paused in shock as she heard the loud crash, echoing from within the alley. Her body shook in disbelief. Harley joined her in the shocking silence.

"…Batman…" Catwoman's eyes widened as Harley stuttered in terror.

"I…I didn't mean…"

Catwoman's eyes were fixed directly on Harley.

"You…YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY PITIED YOU!!!"

She dug her claws into Harley's thighs.

"WE WERE TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU PATHETIC, SELFISH…"

Catwoman became lost in rage. She tore into Harley's entire being.

"He saved your **LIFE**!!!" Sirens began approaching from the distance. Catwoman released the trembling girl from her vengeful grip.

Harley lay still on the ground, breathing heavily and covered in crimson claw marks. Catwoman looked down upon her in disgust.

"They are going to find you, Harley. You know they'll throw you in Arkham where you **belong**. Run while you still can." Catwoman turned her back on Harley.

"Catwoman…I-"

"**Leave or I _swear to God_ I'll claw your eyes out.**"

Catwoman continued to walk away from Harley, leaving her wounded and alone.

She climbed down the side of the building as quickly as she could. Batman's broken body was waiting for her at the bottom, beneath a pile of garbage cans. As soon as she reached the bottom, she violently threw the debris aside.

"Batman! God…please…" He extended his hand slightly and touched her face. She pressed his hand close to her flesh.

He closed his eyes as blood seeped through the crevices of his lips. She glanced down upon the bullet wounds to observe the extent of the damage; the first bullet had penetrated his leg, while the other had come dangerously close to his spine. Suddenly, she heard a voice clouded with static, echoing from within his mask.

"B-! B-! It's O! Your vital signs are dropping! What the hell is going on?? B-!!!

Although unsure of herself, Catwoman was in desperate need of help.

"Hello? Oracle??" The static continued.

"B? Who's there? H, is that you?" Catwoman was rarely involved with any of Batman's technology, but the situation was dire, it was time for her to adapt.

"H? …Huntress? **No**! This is Catwoman! Batman is hurt, **_badly_**. He was shot twice. Police are on their way, I **need **some help here." The crackling voice responded harshly.

"_Catwoman_?? What did _you_ **do**??" The accusation angered Catwoman deeply. She screamed into the microphone.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!" She sighed in frustration.

"It was Quinn; I think The Joker is down. Now **send help, DAMN IT!!!**"

A pause of silence passed through the air.

"Help is on the way."

Only minutes later, Catwoman heard a loud screech from down the street. The dark, ominous vehicle stopped in front of the opening of the alley. The door opened as a man stepped out.

"How bad is it." The man ran to her side.

"He's breathing, but…" Catwoman's eyes shifted nervously as she paused.

"…We have to get him out of here." Ashamed of being unable to have prevented the atrocity, she felt helpless in aiding Batman's injuries. The man nodded his head and put his middle and index fingers on Batman's neck. He felt the faint pulse.

"Who did this?" The man struggled to life Batman's body.

"Quinn…she…The Joker…" Catwoman suddenly lost her balance and collapsed. The man paused.

"You're wounded." The man observed her shoulder, wet with blood.

"I…I'll be fine. Just help him."

The man turned to her in disbelief.

"You should at least-" Frustrated because of her wounds, Catwoman interrupted him.

"Just **help him**."

The man steadily placed Batman in the vehicle.

"Come on." He opened the passenger door, inviting Catwoman.

"I'm taking you two to Leslie Thompkins. She isn't far from here, you _know_ she'll take care of you."

Catwoman paused in distrust. She was tempted to run, but the wound was too deep. Knowing this was her only option; she gave in to the offer.

"Nightwing…" She stood up and smiled faintly as she sighed.

"Thank you."

-

Harley tugged at The Joker's shirt.

"C'mon Puddin'! Please wake up, the police'll be here any minute!"

She stood up and desperately tried to drag The Joker to safety.

"Please…" Numbness ran through her frozen body as she collapsed to the ground. Once again, the rain fell heavily from the dark sky. Her voice began to break.

"Puddin'…please…I can't do it anymore…I…" She let her body go limp as she lay beneath the clouds. The harsh rain pounded against her delicate face; there was no reason to hide anything anymore. The rarely seen sun had disappeared behind the blanket of dark clouds. She gently pulled The Joker's arm and wrapped it around her shivering body as she stroked his hair with her fingertips.

"It's okay, Puddin'. I'll make it better."

Welcoming death, she remained perfectly still beneath the black morning sky in his arms. The rain soaked her skin and washed away the blood and make-up from her face. She had become the shadow of a wounded, lost girl, staring up into the great abyss of darkness above her head. Up there, she could see no walls. No prison could hold her back anymore. She felt peace, she felt free.

"They're up here!" The police shouted from a distance. One by one they climbed to the roof, armed and prepared for anything. Or so they thought. One man spotted the two criminals through the mist, lying motionless on the cold ground.

"It's…it's The Joker! Quinn's with him, too! Both are down!"

"Careful men! This is _The Joker_ we're dealing with!" The men cautiously moved forward. These situations were rarely dealt with without Batman by their side.

"Alright! They ain't movin', cuff em'!"

From within the white mist, the notoriously deadly yet beautiful green-skinned woman gracefully stepped out in front of The Joker and Harley. She placed her hands on hips and spoke with confidence as she smiled sweetly.

"Sorry boys, but _I'll_ be taking it from here."


	9. The Dreaming

"I-IVY! Sh-She's supposed to be in Arkham!!"

Ivy shook her head.

"Oh, honestly. How tight do you think security is when _The Joker_ isn't there? Escape is quite simple for me. Now…as for _you_…"

She threw a small round object to the ground. Thick green smoke clouded the entire area.

"GET DOWN!!" The men knew better than to trust that anything used by Poison Ivy for opposition would be less than the deadliest of poisons. They coughed and sputtered as they scattered like insects from the area. Her arrival was far from expected.

She turned to see Harley lying **alone** on the ground.

"Poor dear."

Harley lay silent and still. A feeling of warmth encompassed her body, despite the eternal cold of Gotham. She saw an endless blue sky streaked with white above her head. The sun shone brighter than she had ever seen as birds circled above her head, beckoning her to stand.

"Where…am I?" She observed her surroundings in wonderment.

"This _sure_ ain't Gotham." She stood in a field of white roses, which cradled her body. Trees grew strong and tall over the flowers, protecting rather than imprisoning her.

"Puddin'…?" Her eyes shifted back and forth, she saw no sign of The Joker.

"What is this place??" Colors danced and swirled across her eyes as the blissful vibrancy drove her to tears of joy. She felt a newfound innocence brush against her mind. The roses grew more numerous and began to glow. The sun had suddenly disappeared deep within the sky, leaving Harley alone in the dark surrounded by the glowing field of roses. Stars appeared, as if to be a reflection of the white roses. The soft glow lit up Harley's face as she looked down at her body, puzzled. She was wearing her old white sweater. Her scars and bruises had vanished; the blood had been washed away. Not a single mask was in sight

"Where is everyone??" She fell to her knees as the wind began howling against her ears. The roses began to wrap themselves around her legs. They dug their merciless thorns deep into her flesh.

"This...this is **hell**, isn't it…?"

A voice whispered to her deep within her mind.

"_Harleen, this is the only hell you've ever known. This is your mind."_

Suddenly, The Joker appeared before her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, tightening her fingers into his suit of purple.

"Puddin'! Oh, God! I thought I lost ya!!"

He lowered his head.

"It's alright, Harley. You're safe with me." He gently placed his arms around her as her heart leapt, the bliss she felt was indescribable.

"Puddin'…I…I thought you were dead! I tried so hard…but-" He silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

"It needs to end."

He pulled the gun out from his suit and placed it on her forehead. Harley closed her eyes.

"You're right." She reopened her eyes in a trance to find that the gun was now in her hands.

"It ends now." She pulled the trigger.

"**NO!!!**"

Her body twisted violently as she screamed. The woman kneeling next to her held her down with all of her strength.

"Harley! Get a hold of yourself! Those damn toxins did something to you…it's a hallucination! You have to snap out of this!" Harley refused to leave the hellish nightmare.

"OH GOD, NO!!" Harley kicked and clawed at the woman's flesh.

"No…please!" She sobbed in the woman's arms.

"Harley…my God, _what_ the hell did he **do** to you??"

Harley slowly opened her eyes. Her blurry vision slowly cleared as she saw the familiar, curly locks of crimson.

"Red…?" Ivy's emerald eyes sparkled through the haze of Harley's mind.

"Hello, Harl."

ConfusedHarley shook her head.

"Where…where is he? What happened to him? **What did you do??**"

Ivy lowered her head as she closed her eyes.

"I turned my back and he was gone. Maybe he thought I'd cut his throat for hurting you…or that I couldn't handle the cops. Maybe he just didn't care. I'm not sure, Harl."

Harley turned her face away from Ivy.

"He left me…?"

Ivy took Harley's hand into her own compassionately.

"You're hurt, Harl. Badly. You've been out for fourteen hours now."

Harley's eyes shifted back and forth, still deeply confused. She looked down upon the old, worn clothing she was wearing in disgust.

"What…? Where am I…?"

Harley slowly lifted her body and gazed at her surroundings in wonder.

"The greenhouse…"

Ivy chuckled softly.

"Yea, it's been a while since you've been here. I got your letter, Harl, and I wasn't getting any good vibes. I know when things are going downhill for you, which is pretty much _always_."

Harley paused briefly.

"I…I shot Batman."

Ivy's eyes lit up like the stars themselves.

"YOU **WHAT**?? How did-??"

Ashamed of the deed, Harley interrupted Ivy.

"He saved me…the anti-toxin…"

Ivy shouted with enthusiasm.

"I can't believe you, Harley! You mope around about that bastard The Joker, and meanwhile you SHOT BATMAN??? He could be out for months…helpless…vulnerable …or dare I say it…The Dark Knight may even be **DEAD**!! Did you see a body?? Was there lots of blood?? Oh how exciting!!" We've gotta celebrate!!"

Harley shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't know what happened to him…but I'm not really in the celebratin' mood, Red."

Harley rested her body back down on the bed of leaves.

"Yea…I know. I think The Joker added a new ingredient to that laughing gas of his…I've never heard such screaming in a girl's own dreams."

Harley bit her lip in shame.

"I…I killed Mistah J...in my mind, I-"

Ivy placed her hand on Harley's shoulder.

"Afraid that it wasn't a nightmare, Harl? Did it occur to you that it _might_ have been a **fantasy**?"

Harley stood up in a state of rage and extreme defense.

"What're ya sayin', Red?? Ya think I wanna _kill_ the man who means everything to me?? The man I gave up **EVERYTHING** for???"

Ivy paused for a moment and arched her brow.

"Well…I know _I_ would." She smiled as pleasantly as she could.

Harley rested her head against the soft pillow as she sighed.

"I just wish he wouldn't hurt me so bad, we could be so happy…"

Ivy sighed and handed Harley a small bottle filled with a purple liquid.

"Here. Drink."

Harley turned to Ivy with a look of bafflement on her face.

"…What is this stuff?"

Annoyed, Ivy rolled her eyes.

"You know what it is. You've had it _many_ times before. It'll just give you a boost, which you could _use_. Drink."

Harley uneasily sipped the liquid as Ivy reached towards the side of the bed and revealed the pristine costume of red and black.

"I took the liberty of stitching up that garish, oppressive guise of yours."

Harley grabbed the costume greedily and held it close to her face. Any sense of home was welcome to her.

"Thanks."

In her mind, Ivy debated whether or not to discuss what had happened, but she needed answers that only Harley could give.

"Most of what I stitched was claw marks…you're covered in them."

Harley giggled nervously.

"Heh…yea…that Catlady didn't like me shootin' her boyfriend too much…"

Ivy paused for a moment and decided it best not to force the words from Harley's clearly unstable mind.

"You're going to be fine." Ivy plucked three large green leaves from a vine hanging above her head.

"Here." She handed the blanket of leaves to Harley.

"If those scratches sting…just apply these to the wounds. It'll ease the pain."

Harley nodded compliantly. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and turned away from Ivy who disappeared into the deep green surroundings.

Visions of the cold metal gun swam through Harley's delirious mind. The gun that he'd pressed against her head. The gun she had aimed at the only man she'd ever loved in her dreams. The gun that shot the woman who had tried to help her, and for all she knew may have killed the man who saved her life.

"_You've abandoned him, Harleen. He's alone. He's in pain. He needs **you**."_

Suddenly, she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, waking her in terror.

"**Red**!!" She clutched her abdomen violently.

"It hurts!" Harley tightly coiled her body as Ivy ran to her side.

"Harley, calm down! Do you want the whole GCPD to hear you??"

Harley snarled at Ivy.

"That **crap** you made me drink is tearin' up my insides!!"

Ivy arched her brow in confusion.

"You mean the elixir? Harl…you've _had_ that stuff before, remember? You're body should have adapted by now. Maybe…maybe it's just a side effect. I'm not entirely sure."

Harley grabbed Ivy by her frail neck.

"This is **NO** side effect." She threw Ivy to the ground with all her strength.

"What're ya tryin' to pull, Red?? What's the plan? Kill me? Steal my Puddin' from me??"

Ivy's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"**WHAT??**" Harley continued to spill the insane logic from her mind.

"It's _sooo_ easy, isn't it? Kill Harley…and win the most powerful man in Gotham! It's what ya want, isn't it?? You've **neva'** been able to _seduce_ him…and it drives ya crazy!!"

Ivy fiercely slapped Harley across her face.

"What the **hell** would I want with _The Joker_? Why would I have _saved_ you from those cops? And who the **HELL** do you think you're talking to??? Don't you dare underestimate me, _little girl_. Sympathy can be broken, **easily**."

Harley stood up defiantly.

"No…you don't want _him_ for yourself…"

Ivy nodded her head.

"Thank you." Ivy assumed this was an apology. Harley glared defensively into Ivy's eyes.

"You want **ME** for yourself!!" Harley thrust her two feet into Ivy's chest, throwing her body through the air. The elixir had not only quickened the healing process, it had fortified Harley's strength and agility.

Ivy grew angry and impatient with these outrageous accusations. Harley had rarely rebelled in such away towards her, and she knew her poisons too well to assume that this was just a mood swing. The Joker's lingering toxins in Harley's blood were to blame.

"Harley!! Do you really want to fight _me_? On **my** turf?? You wouldn't stand a chance, you weak little…"

Harley fell the ground with a loud thud.

"Harl…?"

Like a pathetic lost child, Harley began to weep.

"Harl…Just let the poison work itself out of your system, you'll be fine."

Harley lifted her head and looked hopelessly into Ivy's eyes. Her voice was so muddled with tears and gasps for air that her words were barely comprehendible.

"**He…he hit me so bad and h-he put a gun to my head and he made me bleed and he gassed me and…and he left me there…he left me…HE LEFT ME THERE TA' DIE**!!!"

Harley's tears penetrated Ivy's cold heart. She kneeled down beside Harley and placed her hand on the girl's trembling face.

"I know, Harley. I can't imagine what that bastard has put you through. It's time to forget him, live your own damn life. He's gone now. Take this chance to leave him. For good."

Harley threw herself into Ivy's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Red…"

Ivy bowed her head.

"It's okay, Harl. You're safe here. I'm not letting him anywhere near you."


	10. Decay

Night fell, and the sound of the howling wind against the roof of the greenhouse prevented Harley from even a small amount of rest. The herbal tea Poison Ivy had given Harley had calmed her nerves, but it simply wasn't enough. She prayed that the anti-toxin Batman had given her would pull her through the night. Sweating, Harley tore the blanket from her body.

"_I need you, Harley."_

She tossed violently through the bed of leaves as the sickness strengthened in her veins. Humming softly to herself to drown the heavy words in her mind, she was unable to break its undeniable power.

"_I'm bleeding."_

She pressed her hands to her ears and spoke to herself.

"I'm okay…I'm gonna be fine…everything's okay…it's not him…it's just my mind…I'm okay…"

"_You'll never be okay, Harley. I'm suffering. You will **always** suffer with me."_

"Please stop…" She wrapped her arms around her head and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Love...laughter...blue skies...clean air...no more-"

"_**ALWAYS**"_

Harley sobbed into her folded arms.

"I…I'm weak, Puddin'…I don't know where you are and-" The voice refused to let her speak.

"_I need you to find me. I need you to save me."_

"But…Puddin', I can't-" The voice hastily interrupted her again.

"_You will."_

She protested tearfully.

"But ya **hurt me** so _badly_, Puddin'…"

"_Love can be a harsh game, Harley Quinn."_

Harley paused for a moment as she took a few deep breaths, collecting herself.

"Okay Puddin', okay…" Her body began to shake.

"…I'll find ya."

-

The next morning, Ivy awoke to a disturbing silence.

"…Harl?" The bed was empty. Ivy searched the area and finding only the warm impression Harley had made in the leaves and a note tucked under the pillow.

_Red-_

_You might've noticed the lack of me. Sorry bout that. Mr J really needs me, ya know? He told me so in my head. Is that crazy or what?? Well, that's what love'll do to a girl! Thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate it. Maybe when Mr J is feeling better I'll come and visit!_

_Luv ya!_

_Harley Q_

Ivy threw the letter down in disgust.

"Harley, you moron…"

Disappointed, she sighed as she pressed her fingertips to her forehead.

"You've thrown it all away…again…"

-

"There's nothing more you can do for him, Selina." Leslie placed her delicate hand on Selina's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I was helping her _escape_, Leslie. This is my fault." She rested her hand on Bruce's bare chest. Leslie had been able to remove both bullets. At Alfred's request, Bruce would be returning to his home soon. Although the healing process was slow, Alfred thought it best that Bruce be under his care as soon as possible. Leslie had done all that she could.

"Honestly…how much longer do you think his body endure another fall? Another gunshot? Another mistake…of _mine_…" Selina lowered her head.

"He's strong, Selina. He's **always** been strong. You know that." Leslie applied a second coating of antiseptic on Bruce's leg wound. The stench of the medicine penetrated Selina's nose as she turned her head in disgust. The sight of syringes and bandages soaked in blood never set well with her. She felt her stomach turn.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Leslie." Selina sighed hopelessly.

"You've done all you can to help, Selina. You can't linger on this matter, your wounds-" Selina interrupted Leslie.

"_My_ wounds are **trivial**, Leslie. You've done more than enough for me. I should have beat her down when I had the chance…I was **weak**, and _he's_ paid for it." Leslie shook her head in disagreement.

"Selina-" Leslie lifted gently Selina's head and looked directly into her eyes.

"You did all that you could. You were trying to save an injured girl who lost her way a _long_ time ago. But you must remember, that some people have been **so** deeply corrupted by their own mental prisons…sometimes, Selina, there is no saving them."

Selina took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll make this right." She grabbed her guise of black and slipped into her mask.

"I'll see to it personally that she pays."

-

Harley ran next to a newly parked car on the street and knocked on the window.

"**'Scuse me!**" Harley screamed politely.

The frightened driver naturally froze in terror. Few in Gotham hadn't heard of the notorious crazed clown girl, Harley Quinn. Anyone linked to The Joker was feared without question.

"P-Please! Take anything you want!" The woman shut her eyes tightly.

"Yea? No foolin'? Alright then!" Harley opened the door and pushed the woman out onto the street.

"Thanks a bunch! Don't worry about it, toots. If I got time, I _may_ even give ya back your car!" Harley paused briefly and pressed her finger against her lips.

" …maybe. BYEEE!!" Harley screamed in laughter as she drove off into the distant horizon. She traveled to one of the only sanctuaries she had ever known. Beyond downtown Gotham was the old abandoned carnival, where the decayed tunnel of love awaited. Next to Arkham, the tunnel was her home. It had served as shelter for The Joker and Harley many times before. She smiled in delight.

"Jeez…it's been so long…" Harley stepped out of the car cautiously. Her eyes wandered as she studied the desolate area. Not a single bone or scrap of clothing was left behind from the sins of the past. She walked slowly into the tunnel and threw her body on a bed of soft dusty cushions, crimson like the bloodstains that surrounded them. She wrapped her arms happily around one of the cushions and gripped it tightly.

"I just wish I could here ya laugh right now…"

Suddenly a dark laughter came from behind the shadows of the tunnel. Harley eyes widened as she quickly twisted her head around to find the source of the sinister cackling.

"**PUDDIN'**??"

The skin on Harley's back was suddenly split open as the fury of the black leather whip tore threw the air.

"Guess again."


	11. Stray Cat

"C-Catlady?? How…how could ya know I was here??"

Catwoman scoffed at Harley.

"How couldn't I know? You're so god damned predictable..." Catwoman walked towards Harley slowly. Each graceful step she took echoed through the tunnel.

"I think I'll enjoy this." Catwoman uncoiled her fresh whip from around her waist.

"N-now hold on a sec, Catlady! What about the whole sisterly bond we had goin'? Remembah' ?"

Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Whatever _bond_ we had was **broken** the moment you picked up that gun. I should have gutted you when I had the chance…well, no matter."

Catwoman raised her whip high above her head. Armed only with her agility, Harley leapt through the air, trying desperately to escape.

"Oh no, I don't think so…" Catwoman released the fury of her whip and entangled Harley's ankle within its grasp. Her voice grew deep and somber.

"**You** should have thought about your _well being_ before you pulled that **trigger**…" Catwoman curled her burning claws as she drew closer to Harley's face. She spoke in a whisper.

"So _what now_, Harley Quinn? There's no one here…no one to call out to. No _gun_ in sight. It's just _you_, and _m_-"

A loud crash echoed above Harley's head. Catwoman eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground.

"You know what works **better** than a _chair_ to the back of a head? A lead pipe."

Harley gasped in a state of shock.

"…_Puddin'?"_ Her eyes widened as he spoke in a soothing voice.

"Oh _Harley **Q**_, how I've _missed **you**_…"

"**PUDDIN'!!!**" She dove lovingly into his arms and squeezed him tightly as he dropped the cold hard pipe to the ground.

"I can't believe you're here!" Having missed him dearly, she pressed her lips against his in the purest of ways.

"Yes, my dear Harley, I've found you…but it looks like someone _else_ has, as well." Harley glanced down at Catwoman's lifeless body nervously.

"Let's just dump her somewhere, Puddin'…I mean, we don't have ta' chain her up or nothin'… do we?" The Joker smiled inquisitively.

"Now why on earth would I have to do that?" Baffled, Harley's eyes wandered.

"Well…um…"

The Joker tightened his grip on Harley's shoulders.

"Because the word in Gotham is that _someone_ shot **Batman**, enough to knock him from a **rooftop**. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Harley grew increasingly nervous. She felt her heart begin to race and her stomach begin to turn.

"Well…ya see, I…um…" The Joker looked down directly into Harley's eyes.

"They say it was a scared little _clown girl_…alone and confused." He gently stroked the side of her face with his slender fingers.

"I happen to **know** a little clown girl."

Harley began to tremble.

"I also happen to know, that if **somehow**_…not that you could **ever** pull it off_…but if **_SOMEHOW_**… Batman _is_…dead, **YOU**, my precious gem, won't live to see tomorrow."

He fiercely threw Harley to the ground and turned his back to her.

"But…he-he hurt ya, Puddin'! A-and he woulda' thrown ya back inta Arkham!"

The Joker's scream echoed through the dark tunnel.

"**I'd spend a hundred YEARS in Arkham before I'd let you take away MY LIFE'S WORK!!!"**

The Joker raised his hand to strike Harley, but was ceased by vengeful claws.

"I think I'd rather see you _both_ rot in Arkham."

The Joker twisted his arm and threw Catwoman to the ground.

"**Good** **Lord**, How many _lives_ do you have left, pussycat??"

"Enough." She thrust her boot into his abdomen, knocking him back.

"Such vibrancy! I can see why **Bats** _fell_ for you in the first place!" He chuckled in sinister delight.

Catwoman answered him with a severe kick to a particularly sensitive area. The Joker fell to his knees, laughing in pain. Harley's body flipped through the air and landed directly in front of The Joker, protecting him.

"I **won't** let ya hurt him!!"

The Joker snickered in pain and spoke under his breath.

"…_little late for that."_

Catwoman sighed in frustration.

"Harley, don't make me-" Harley spun into a fierce kick to Catwoman's jaw.

"…hurt you." Catwoman took a deep breath and growled as she wiped the blood from her lips.

"Hah! And _you_ thought I couldn't protect him, didn't ya??"

Catwoman took a step back from Harley.

"Oh no, Harley. I only doubt your ability to protect **_yourself_**." Catwoman swiftly dug her claws deep into Harley's ribs. She cried in pain as she struggled beneath the deadly talons. Catwoman glared down at Harley with hatred in her eyes. She neglected to see the defensive lunatic behind her back.

"You **dare** attack _her_…I should twist you in half…" The Joker threw his body onto Catwoman, pushing her away from Harley.

"She is **mine**, and mine alone."

The Joker pounded his fist into Catwoman's skull. In defense, she thrust her legs into his chest, throwing him from her body. She sneered at The Joker.

"Oh, _NOW_ you're trying to _protect_ her? And I thought _I_ was fickle…" Words were the only way to convince the enemy that she was capable of defending herself. She felt dizzy from the blood rushing to her head.

Catwoman pounced on The Joker and tumbled with him on the cold concrete ground, scraping through his pale skin, leaving trails of blood behind.

The Joker stood up and with his one oppressive hand, lifted Catwoman up by her neck. She struggled for air as she clawed at his arms.

"Ya know? You can be just as annoying as Bats. Except _his_ fears are trapped, hidden within his mind…while _your _fears…"

He threw Catwoman's writhing body into the tunnel's stream of dark water.

"…are a bit more obvious."

Horrors of the past suddenly crawled through Selina's mind.

"_Trapped, thrown into that river, clawing out of that sack. So young. So fast. It had to be water."_

She coughed and sputtered as water seeped into her mouth and down her throat. The Joker jumped into the stream with a large splash.

"Come on, Miss Kitty, where's that indomitable spirit of yours??" He gripped her neck and forced her head deep into the flowing water. She dug her claws into his arms, fighting back fiercely.

"Now _there's_ the girl we all know and love!"

Catwoman pierced her claws into his neck, causing him to retaliate with two quick blows to her head. She dodged the third blow and reluctantly swam deeper into the filthy water, trying to escape his thirst for violence. She struggled, but managed to pull her body out of the stream. The Joker was close behind her.

Deep within her mind, she hoped desperately that **he** would appear. Rarely did she dare take on The Joker alone, especially with an injured yet unpredictable Harley Quinn by his side. She was sickened by the thought…

"_What would **he** do…?"_

She halted and turned to The Joker, boldly challenging him yet again with her daring eyes.

"_No…he isn't here. He won't be here. I have to do this for him…for myself. This is **my** fight."_

She pounded her fist into his face and tore her claws into his chest.

"Oh Miss Kitty, playing dirty is _my_ job!" The Joker slammed his fist into the bullet wound in Catwoman's shoulder. He laughed in delight as he stared down upon Catwoman screaming in pain and curling her wet body.

The Joker stood before Catwoman, drenched in water and opaque blood, though he was seemingly unharmed. He took a deep breath and sighed happily.

"You know, you're almost as much fun to bludgeon as _the Bat_! Oh please tell me, how is Ol' Bats holdin' up? Taking the day off to recover, I assume."

Catwoman gripped her shoulder wound defensively as her mind was sparked with a devious plan. She knew now what she needed to do.

"I suppose Ms. Quinn neglected to tell you." Catwoman began to breathe deeply.

"_Hmm?_" The Joker's curiosity was roused. Still clutching her torso, Harley raised her head in confusion.

"The first bullet hit his leg…but the second…" Catwoman lowered her head as her voice grew in both rage and tears.

"The second…hit his _chest_. He **died** as soon as he hit the ground."

The Joker froze.


End file.
